Altmer (Online)
The Altmer, or High Elves, are a playable race in the . They are members of the Aldmeri Dominion, along with the Bosmer and Khajiit. The High Elves were the original settlers of Tamriel and created the common tongue used throughout the continent today. They consider themselves descended from the gods, and superior to all other mortals. Elegant and sophisticated, many Altmer, as they're known in the Summerset Isles, are naturally proficient with magic. - Character Customization Official description The High Elves, or Altmer, arrived in Tamriel thousands of years ago from Old Aldmeris. They see themselves, perhaps justifiably, as the ruling race of Tamriel. They are a highly cultured people, known for their breathtaking architecture and massive libraries of histories and creative works. They tend to be isolationists, largely remaining on Summerset Isle, and only emerge when they perceive a great threat to their homeland. They are powerful mages and warriors, and the de facto leaders of the Aldmeri Dominion.The Elder Scrolls Online Alliances: Aldmeri Dominion Racial Abilities Passive abilities *Destruction Talent - Increases exp with Destruction Staff Skill line by 15% . *Spellcharge - Increases Magicka Recovery while in combat. 3 ranks, 3/6/9%. *Gift of Magnus - Increases maximum Magicka. 3 ranks. 4/7/10%. *Elemental Talent - Increases damage with Cold, Fire, or Shock effects. 3 ranks, 2/4/6%. Culture Royal family The Altmer consider themselves to be descended in an unbroken line from the Divines who created Nirn, but none more so than the royal family of Alinor. The King or Queen of Alinor rules over the Summerset Isles, basing their decisions on the precedents laid down in the Scrolls of Praxis; a tradition known as Ceremoniarchy. For a requisite 3,555 days, an heir to the Throne of Alinor will study Altmeri Regal Praxis and Ceremoniarchy at the Sapiarchs' Labyrinth. When the King or Queen ascends to Aetherius, the heir must speak an eighty-eight day Coronation Liturgy that will elevate them to the Throne of Alinor. It is the right of the eldest heir to assume the throne, as affirmed by the High Justiciar.Ayrenn - The Unforeseen Queen Protocol and propriety Impressions are important to the Altmer, and there are several rules about proper behavior at a High Elven dinner table that guests are expected to follow. Using the wrong utensil is considered barbaric, and utensils should never be rested on the edge of any vessel. The head of the table is always allowed to lead any discussion, and only the most prestigious attendee at any function can eat the most food. Finally, one should never watch another while they chew, or refill their own glass. It is expected of each individual to refill the glass of the diner to their left when it is low.The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel: Auridon Notable Altmer *Ayrenn - Queen of Alinor and leader of the Aldmeri Dominion. *Mannimarco - First Necromancer and Molag Bal's main agent on Tamriel. Gallery High Elf (Online).jpg|Female and male Altmer Altmer Playing a Lute.jpg|Altmer playing a lute Altmer Mannimarco Concept.jpg|Altmer Mannimarco concept art High Elves (Online).jpg|Two High Elves Appearances * * * * * * References de:Altmer (Online) Category:Online: Races Category:Altmer Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion